Back to Me
by KnockturnAlly
Summary: This is set in the middle of the series. Edward leaves Bella, again. But he leaves somthing of his with her. Will he ever know what it is? I know it sounds sad, but Edward returns!
1. Monster

**Here is my new story! Enjoy! I am just getting started, so give it a try!**

**Back to Me**

**Chapter 1: Monster**

**Edward POV**

I don't know what happened. I was in Bella's room, we were kissing like normal. Then something happened inside of me. I needed her. I needed more of her. Charlie was in La Push, and wouldn't be back until late. He and Billy were watching the Super Bowl.

This time when Bella tried to take my shirt off, I didn't stop her. She was surprised, but kept going. Before I could comprehend what was going on she had her shirt off too. I focused on controlling my mind.

The next thing I knew, it was over. She was asleep next to me. I couldn't believe what I had done. I didn't want to be more of a monster than I all ready am. Knowing we were going to move soon. I had to get away from her. I got up and called Carlisle.

"Edward, what do I owe this call to?"

"Carlisle, were you serious when you said we needed to move soon?"

"Yes, the only reason we are staying is because of Bella. We thought you wanted to wait until you and she graduated."

"I did, but not any more. I think I did something wrong tonight." I proceeded to tell Carlisle what happened.

"We can get stuff packed. We can go to our home in Alaska. We will leave tomorrow at noon. That will give you time to tell her good-bye."

"Thank you Carlisle. I will come home to help you pack."

"See you soon then."

I left through her window, even though Charlie wasn't home. I had to get out of there as fast as I could. I can't believe I did that to Bella. I got to our house. Everyone was busy packing. I am sure Carlisle told them what happened. No one minded though, except for Rosalie. But that is just Rose being Rose.

Before I knew it, Alice informed me that Bella would be up soon. I left and returned to her house. I got to her room, just in time. I sat in the old rocking chair in the corner of her room. She awoke, surprised that I wasn't in her bed. From the moment she saw my face, she knew something was wrong. She looked concerned.

"I need to talk to you Bella. Meet me in your truck in 15 minuets."

She just nodded and got dressed. She went downstairs to talk with Charlie. I waited in her truck. I pained me to leave her like this. But I knew it would be for the best if we parted ways now, rather than later on. She came to the truck with five minuets left to spare. She opened her mouth to speak. I interrupted, "Don't talk just drive."

She started the truck and drove. I noticed we were headed to La Push. That's good, maybe she can turn to Jacob for some help to get through this. "Take this road here." I told her. She did. I let her drive for five more minuets. "Okay, stop. Let's walk."

We both got out, I turned to her, "Bella, we are moving."

"Who is 'we', Edward?" She asked me with hopeful eyes. I could hardly take this.

"My family Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and me."

She just looked at me. I could see the pain in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I have to leave Bella. I can't do this anymore with you. I can't pretend I am not a monster anymore. We are leaving. Don't try to find us. Here are some of your things" I handed her a black bag. "It will be like you never knew me. I wouldn't do this to you unless I had to. I can't pretend that I am something I am not. I will always love you Bella." I just turned, and ran away.

**Bella POV**

My dream was just perfect. It was me and Edward. We were on a secluded island. He was sitting in the sun, sparkling. We were content there. I suddenly awoke to find my bed empty of him. I turned and found him sitting in my old rocking chair. I smiled. Then I saw his face. It looked hurt. I was thinking about talking when he told me to meet him at my truck in 15 minuets. All I could do was nod. So I got dressed and went down stairs. Charlie was eating breakfast. "Good Morning Bella."

"Morning dad. I think I am going to go to La Push to see Jake today."

He looked at me, "Okay, have fun. Are you sure you don't want any breakfast before you go?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm not hungry right now." I grabbed my keys and walked to my tuck. Edward was there. I got in and turned to ask him what was wrong. He just said to drive anywhere. So I started to drive to La Push. He told me to pull off on a small road right before the treaty line. We stopped a few miles in. He got out, so I did too. He turned to me and said, "Bella, we are moving."

I asked him what he meant about 'we'. He told me just his family, his vampire family. I didn't hear much after that. All I heard was something about him being a monster. Then he gave me a black bag and said, "It will be like you never knew me. I wouldn't do this to you unless I had to. I can't pretend that I am something I am not. I will always love you Bella." Then he turned and left. I didn't know what to do. I sat down a cried. Clutching the black bag, and inhaling what was left of his sent.

**Chapter 2 should be up soon!**


	2. Everything is Alright

**So this is chapter 2. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Everything is Alright**

**Bella POV**

I didn't know how long it had been. I just know that I didn't care. Edward was gone. He was never coming back. Just then a giant russet colored wolf showed up. It left as quick as it had shown up. A few seconds later Jacob appeared.

"Bella, Bella? Are you okay? What is wrong? Bella talk to me!"

I didn't know what to say. "He's gone." That's all I could say. That was the only thing that could go through my mind. I couldn't comprehend anything else.

"Bella, who is gone? Bella you look like crap. Come here. I need to get you out of here."

The next thing I knew I was in the cab of my pick-up. Jacob started driving. When we got to the highway I noticed it was dark out. I couldn't have been there that long, could I? Jacob took me to his house.

I must have fallen asleep. But when I woke up Charlie was there.

"Bella, you had me scared to death! When you didn't come home yesterday I didn't know what to do. So I called Jacob. He said you never showed up. Good thing he found you. I was about to call in reinforcements." Charlie kept babbling.

I ignored him. Eventually I drifted back to sleep. When I woke up again Jake was by my side. Not Charlie. He looked at me and said, "Edward left you, didn't he Bella?"

I couldn't say anything. I felt a deep pain when Jacob said _his_ name. All I could do was nod.

"I can't believe he left you. _I_ would never leave you Bella."

"I know." I finally said now that I remembered how to talk. But my voice sounded rough and cracked. Jacob just stared at me. He then got off the floor and sat on his bed that I was in, and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't know what else to do. I just sat there, cuddled in Jakes big warm arms.

***

It's been twenty years since that horrid night. If I could sleep I would still have night mares about that night. Now that I was a vampire, I had endless time to think about _him_. I was grateful that I had Jacob to help get me through that.

I still remember when I found out. It was only a few days after _the incident_, as it became known as. I became ill at the sight of most food. I concluded that I was pregnant. I confided in Jake. He and I left, with Seth on his tail, literally. It only took about three weeks after the day I found out before my baby was born. With all the research we did, we knew it was going to come out by biting through my stomach. However, Jacob got his hands on some vampire venom. I don't know how he did. He just showed up one day with vampire venom in his possession. I didn't ask. But he said that after the baby comes out, he will inject me with it. He said my baby needed a mom. I agreed.

It hurt like hell. Not the delivery, as most would think. But the transformation hurt the most. I did not scream once. I figured it would do no good to scream. Jake couldn't do anything. Neither could Seth. After that I met Nessie, or Renesmee, as I named her. Now I can't imagine my life with out her. Even though it has been twenty years, Nessie looks 17. I guess that is the vampire in her.

We are all going to school, again. This will be my second time finishing. I dropped out of Forks, due to _the incident_. Jake, Nessie, Seth, and I chose a small town in Maine. It's called Freedom. I thought it fit. So here we are, starting a new school. I don't need a certain vampire's ability to know what the kids are thinking. I was prepared, I have been through this before. Renesmee, however, has not been through this before. This is her first time through high school. We pulled up and all four of us got out, and headed into the building for our first day of high school.

**Review if you would like!**


	3. The Real Me

****

**Here is Chapter 3. And thank you to everyone that reviewed! I always like to read those! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: The Real Me**

**Renesmee POV**

I am so excited, my first day of high school. Well mom and Jake pretty much taught me everything already when they were in school before, so I know it all. That is probably why they are registering me as a junior. Even though I am only 10 years old, I look 17. I don't think mom likes that too much, but I know Jake does.

We started walking to the building. All the little boys stared, at me and my mom. Well, she is my sister now, at least that is what we are going to tell everyone. As all the boys looked at me I just grabbed Jakes hand, and continued to walk. I still remember when Jake and Seth tried to explain imprinting to me. Jake told me that from the moment he saw me, he loved me. Then Seth tried to say that I don't have to love him back, at that point Jacob said some words that I don't want to repeat. But I interrupted before it could escalade into a fight, and said that I love Jacob. Jacob and I have been inseparable ever since.

We were in the office. My mom, I mean my sister, was getting our schedules for us. She handed me mine. I immediately compared mine with Jacob's. We had every class together except one. I thought that would be the longest hour of my life, with out Jake. Jake and I walked to first hour together. It was Algebra with some one called Mrs. Blocker. We walked in to find Mrs. Blocker at her desk.

"Hi I am Vanessa Black, this is Jacob Wolfe. We are the new students here."

"Hello dear. I am Mrs. Blocker. You can go ahead and take any seat you want."

"Thank-you." Jacob and I found two seats in the back of the room. As we sat down I showed him how much I loved him, and how much I will miss him next period with my unusual power.

He looked at me and said, "Ditto."

Then everyone else came into class, they were shocked to see us here. Mrs. Blocker announced us to the whole class. Then class continued where they left off yesterday, with the quadratic formula. I seemed the class went by so fast. Maybe it was because Jake was there next to me. The bell did ring, and I had to go to Chemistry, my only class with out Jacob. We got up and had to part way at the door. I went through the crowed halls by my self for the first time.

I got to chemistry. I went to talk to the teacher, Mr. Edison.

"Hi I am Vanessa Black. I am a new student here."

"Hello Ms. Black. I hope you can keep up with the class, since you are joining mid year."

"I will try my hardest."

"Okay, you may take a seat at the table in the far back. Your partner should be here soon."

"Okay, thank you."

I walked to the table that Mr. Edison had pointed to. I sat down to wait for my mysterious partner. All of a sudden I saw a huge muscular guy walk in. He had extremely pale skin, with topaz eyes. I could tell he was a vampire. I have never seen another vampire except for my mom. But I knew he was one right away. My mom told me about civilized vampires. She said they aren't that common, but they are out there.

I was surprised when he sat down next to me at my table. Was he my partner? I wanted to clear this up, so I turned to him. "Hi I am Vanessa. Are you going to be my lab partner?"

"Hello." He said it unsure. He kept looking at me. Probably trying to figure out what I was. He continued anyways, "Yeah, I guess so. My name is Emmett." He just kept staring at me.

I thought I would get everything out in the open. "And you are a vampire, right?"

He looked at me stunned. He probably didn't think I would know what he is. Once he regained the ability to speak he said, "Yeah, and you aren't, right?"

"That is partially true. I am a half vampire."

Emmett just looked at me with shocked eyes. He probably didn't think that anything like me was possible. If I wasn't a half vampire, I wouldn't think so either. Neither my mom nor my biological father thought it was possible either. Or else we would be a family. I didn't hate my dad for leaving. I just don't think it was right. My mom told me about him once. She said his name was Edward. And he and his family had moved to Forks for a while. She and he fell in love. But he left so abruptly. My dad didn't know about me. And he told my mom not to go looking for him, so she didn't. I don't pressure her to tell me about my dad. She gets really sad when she talks or thinks about him. I know I probably won't ever meet him nor do I really want to after what he did to mom.

By now Mr. Edison had called class to order, and we had to be quiet. But Emmett just kept staring at me. I started to wonder if it was a mistake telling him who I really was. I decided that I would talk to Bella, Jak,e and Seth at lunch. Only three classes away.

**That was chapter 3.... Chapter 4 should be up soon. I will try my hardest. **

**Since you are here you might as well review. Please do if you want to!**


	4. Better Than Alone

**So here is chapter 4! I hope you like it. So you know I wrote this chapter when at work, with red crayon, on a color book page. I hope it doesn't seem like it!**

**And I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. . . One can only wish. . . **

**Happy New Years!!!**

**Chapter 4: Better Than Alone**

**Emmett POV**

I was a little late to Chem. So sue me. Rose didn't want to go to her only class with out me. I didn't want to go to my only class with out her. You would think after four weeks of this schedule we would be used to it. Yeah, I would think so too.

So I arrived late to Chem. I walked in and was ready to take my seat at my empty table. When I noticed my empty table wasn't empty. I saw her. She was extremely pretty. Not as pretty as Rose, but she was cute. He skin caught me off guard. It was extremely pale, almost as pale as mine. So I looked into her eyes. Instead of finding topaz eyes, I found brown, chocolate brown. She couldn't be a vampire like I first thought. We could only have topaz, onyx, and ruby eyes. Not chocolate. I was still trying to figure out what she was when she spoke. Her voice was a beautiful sing song voice. "Hi I am Vanessa. Are you going to be my lab partner?"

"Hello," I said trying to make my voice sound confident. I have a feeling I didn't succeed. "Yeah, I guess so. My name is Emmett."

I was still trying to figure out what she was. When she looked at me and bluntly said, "And you are a vampire, right?"

I stared at her with questioning eyes. How did she know? No one else would have figured it out so quickly. Unless, she was a vampire. But I already ruled that out. I kept trying to keep my cool. So I said the first thing that came to my mind, "Yeah, and you aren't, right?" That is probably what I should have not said. But I didn't know what else to say. She caught me off guard with the vampire thing. I want to know how she knows about vampires.

She looked at me and stated, "That is partially true. I am a half vampire." Oh I guess that is how she knows about vampires. 'Cause she partially is one.

But how is that possible. I looked at her with unsure eyes. I could tell she knew that I didn't think it was possible. Just then Mr. Edison started class. I couldn't focus in class, I could only stare at her. Just wait until I tell Carlisle about this, I bet he would be really interested. Then the bell rang.

**Edward POV**

I couldn't focus in class today. I can't ever focus in class. All I do is think about her. It has been twenty years, and I still think I made the wrong choice. I can't even say her name.

One the plus side I have my family. I guess you could say that is better than alone. But some days I wish I had a girl. Not just any girl off the street, but her. The girl that I left. I hope she is happy now. Hopefully married to someone she loves. Jacob maybe. All I want is for her to be happy.

The bell rang. That means it is third period, time for study hall. Not that I need a class to work on my homework, I have all night to do that. Plus homework is easy having gone through high school so many times. But study hall is the only class I have with all my siblings. Since we are split up in grade, we made it so we all have this class together. We all sit in the back corner of the room. No one dared sit by us.

All of a sudden Emmett captured my attention with his thoughts. That doesn't happen that much. Usually I tune him out. But today I was bored, so I listened.

_Hey Eddie boy._

I rolled my eyes to show him I heard and that I don't like being called that, like usual. He continued anyways.

_Guess what I met last period?_

I frowned. He knows that I don't like guessing games.

_Guess, guess!_

I gave him a death glare that only he could see.

_Fine be that way, I won't tell you if you are going to be that difficult._

I just shrugged, pretending to be bored with this class. But Emmett knew I was answering him. I tried to fight back a smile. I knew he would break down any minuet and just tell me. He doesn't last long at these games.

_I met a half human._

That did kind of catch my attention. But I didn't let it show that I was interested.

_Guess what her other half is?_

Here we go again with the games. So I just ignored him. Pretending I was really interested in what Jasper was saying.

_Vampire_, he stated with his mind.

_She is half human, half vampire._

My head snapped up.

**I hope you like it! Chapter 5 should be up soon. It is half way done!! Yippie!**


	5. Make Damn Sure

**Here is chapter 5! I hope 2009 is a wonderful year for everyone! I have chapter 6 almost done so it should be up soon!**

**Chapter 5: Make Damn Sure**

**Bella POV**

School was out for the day, finally. I was leaving school when I saw it. It being a silver Volvo. It was newer than the one I used to ride in all the time. I reminded my self that Volvo is a popular brand of cars, and it could belong to anyone at this school. It could belong to a teacher, a student, even a custodian.

I kept telling myself that as I waited for Jacob, Nessie, and Seth. I had almost talked myself out of it until I saw the owner. He walked toward the car looking like a Greek god. He had untidy bronze hair. The same color of hair as Nessie. The owner was, no I couldn't say his name. But as I tried to not think his name, my body said it out loud, "Edward." I saw him freeze as he was walking. I didn't know what to do, so I ducked behind Jake's car. I ducked just in time, he didn't see me. Why did I have to say his name out loud? Edward is here. He his living in Freedom Maine. Now the name didn't sound so good. It sounded almost hypocritical. It was just my luck that I had to choose the same town as the, Cullen's.

Just then Jake started walking out with Nessie and Seth. I stood up as fast as a vampire could. No one even noticed that I moved. Jake looked worried by my expression, so I put on a smile.

"Hey Nessie, how was your first day of school?"

"It was good. Second period went by very slow, since Jacob wasn't there." Then her face got almost excited. "Oh! I forgot to tell you I met an interesting guy in Chemistry today."

Jacob looked at her worried, "A Guy?"

By now we were in the car, on our way to the apartment we were renting.

"Don't worry. I don't like him like that. You are the only guy for me Jacob. But mom you won't believe this. He was a vampire."

I looked at her stunned. I hope it wasn't Edward him self. He wouldn't be so ignorant. He would know. I would see himself in her, and he would see my old eyes. So I smiled and said, "Oh you did?"

"Yes. His name is Emmett. I like that name, I think it is cool."

That's good because it is your uncle. I wanted to say so bad. But I held my tongue.

I looked at Jacob, he looked at me worried. I didn't need to read minds to know what he was thinking. So I nodded. He looked even more shocked. Good thing Seth was driving.

"Wait Emmett, isn't that that one guys name?" Seth asked curiously.

Jacob answered before Renesmee could comprehend the question. "Yeah that was the name of the main character of that show we used to watch when we were kids."

"Oh yeah, I thought so." Seth replied.

I could see in his eyes that he knew it was a cover up. His eyes also looked curious, probably wondering why we were covering it up. We got to the apartment. The time passed quickly, despite all the things that were on my mind. Renesmee went to bed about ten. I took that time to talk to Jake and Seth. They wanted to talk to me as well.

"Is it true? Are they here?" Jacob asked, with a little anger in his voice.

"Yeah, I saw. . . Edward after school." It took a lot for me to say his name out loud again.

"Oh, why were you covering it up for Nessie?" Seth asked curiously.

"I never told her about her father's side of the family. She thinks this is a huge coincidence that another vampire is in school. I don't want to tell her anything yet. I actually think I want to talk to Edward before I do anything." It didn't take as much to say his name this time. "I don't want Renesmee there when I do. I just don't know what to do."

"We can find out where they live. It won't be hard to find those leaches. Then you can talk to Edward in private." Jacob told me.

"I think that is a good idea. My plan was for you to take Renesmee out of school tomorrow and I would talk to him there. But I like yours better. Seth will you go with me to their house? You can just wait outside. I just want you there, in case."

"Yeah Bella I will go, anything for you. But what are you going to do about Nessie?" Seth answered excitedly. He probably thinks he is going to see a fight. I hope not.

"What do I look like, chopped liver?" Jacob answered bitterly.

Seth just ignored him. "When are we going?"

"Now." I answered.

We left shortly after that. It wasn't hard to find their sent. In a matter of minuets I had found their house. I took a while for me to convince my self to go in there. Seth was in his wolf form, but he still tried to talk me into. He probably thought there would still be a fight. Finally I made it to the steps. I was about to turn around when I was greeted by some one. If I wasn't already dead, I probably would have died of fright. It was only Alice.

"I knew you were going to be at school today. I also saw that you were coming here tonight. I know you want to talk to Edward, alone. So I will go get him. You need to go about thirty paces from the east side of the garage. No one in the house will be able to hear you from there. That's where he will meet you. He will think it is me at first, so don't scare him."

"Thank you," I answered with my voice barely audible.

I went where she told me to go. I waited. It only took about a minute before I heard someone coming. Then I heard his voice. The one I tried to remember over and over again. But couldn't because I only had memories of it from when I was human.

"Alice, this isn't funny. Give me my phone back."

"Edward, it's not Alice. Just don't go any where, we need to talk." And with that I stepped out and made my self visible.

He looked at me and took about a half a minuet to process it all, "Bella?" Hi finally said my name.

"Yes, Edward. It is me. There is a lot that you should know."

"But how are you here. How are you a vampire? Why are you a vampire?"

"Like I said Edward, there is a lot you should know."

"Okay." His face looked like he was trying to figure me out.

"I will start at the beginning. You left me. I didn't know what to do. I thought after that night, everything would be perfect. But things were far from perfect. After you left me by La Push, Jake found me. He said I looked pretty bad. I didn't care. All I wanted was for you to come back. I didn't know what else to do, but cry. Eventually my body couldn't produce anymore tears. Jake and Seth were there the whole time. They were there when you weren't. Just when I started to get better, and by better I mean not crying and being able to feed myself, I started to feel different."

"Bella, it was hard for me too. But all that matters now is that we are here together. We can be together forever."

"Edward, it's not that easy. After you did that to me, I thought you would come back. I thought you needed me as much as I needed you. When you didn't come back, some one else took your place."

"You met someone. I understand. It is probably Jacob. I thought you two would get together in the end."

"Edward, do you want to hear the rest of the story? Or do you want to fabricate some more of it up."

"Ummm," he stuttered.

"As I was saying, I started to feel weird. I didn't want to eat food anymore. If I did eat, I would vomit everything back up. Jake was there when I found out. I found out I was pregnant." He looked at me.

"You and Jacob had a kid?"

"Edward can you not jump to anymore conclusions please?" I was starting to get pissed off at how much he thought he knew. When he didn't know anything.

"Fine." He answered sullenly.

"So I found out I was pregnant. I didn't think it was possible. I had only slept with one person. I had only slept with a vampire. I had only slept with you. What I am trying to tell you Edward is that you have a daughter."

**Edward POV**

As soon as Bella said the word daughter, I was stunned. I think I actually went into shock. I didn't think vampires could go into shock. I also didn't think vampires could procreate. When I regained the ability to speak only one word came to my mind. "WHAT?!?!"

I screamed it. I guess I screamed really loud, because I could hear a wolf or something howl. Then I heard some one running to where I was. It was Carlisle.

"Edward, humans are trying to sleep. What would make you yell so loud?" Then he saw Bella. "Oh, hello. I am Carlisle."

"Carlisle it is me, Bella. I just told Edward something that he didn't really like"  
"Bella, you are a vampire? Wow."

I was ignoring Carlisle and all of his questions. "You mean, Vanessa is mine?" I couldn't think of anyone else that it could be. It has been twenty years, but when I saw her through Emmett's mind, she looked around sixteen or seventeen. Then I noticed Carlisle surprise. He hadn't heard the first part of the conversation. But he did know who Vanessa was. Emmett couldn't quit talking about his run in with a half human half vampire, not knowing she was his niece.

"Yes, Edward. If you couldn't tell through Emmett's thoughts, she has you hair color, and face structure. But she has my eyes, and Charlie's curly hair."

"Bella, you mean to tell me that you carried and delivered a half vampire half human child?" Carlisle asked breathlessly.

"Yes Carlisle."

"But how? It's not possible, I am dead." I was confused by this.

"I didn't think it was possible either. But Jacob, Seth and I did a lot of research. We found out that men don't change. Once they hit puberty they don't change. Women need to change to have the baby. Their body has to change, among other things."

"Are you sure that it is Edward's baby?" Carlisle asked doubtfully.

"Are you calling me a liar, Carlisle? I think I made sure that it was his. Plus what human baby was conceived, grew, and was born with in a month?"

"A month? That's all the longer the pregnancy was?"

"Yes. Then Nessie continued to grow at a fast rate until the age of seven, when she looked about 16. She will be frozen in looks at that age."

"But how are you now a vampire. Shouldn't she be the only one affected by what we did?" I don't know if I wanted to know who did this to her. Or why she did this.

"Let's just say Nessie didn't use the conventional way out of the womb. She bit her way through my stomach. That is where the vampire venom came in. Before you ask, Jacob acquired some during my pregnancy. Don't ask me how, I didn't even ask."

"You lived through that?" Carlisle look stunned.

"Not really. Jacob had to perform CPR as Seth injected me with the venom."

We were all silent for about five minuets, when I broke the awkward silence. "Can I meet her?"

"I don't' know Edward. I don't know if she wants to meet you. I haven't really told her about you."

"You never told her about me?" I was starting to get angry.

"I did once, only because she asked. I didn't think I needed to. If you weren't going to come back by now, then I thought you never were. I didn't want to break open old wounds just to tell her about the father she would never meet."

"But I am here now. Now that I know about Vanessa, I am never going to leave. Do you understand Bella?"

"Renesmee."

"What?" What she had just said dumfounded me.

"Her name is Renesmee. Not Vanessa. I changed her name for the school. That way it's not that obvious when we move around a lot."

"Re-nez-mee?"

"No, Re-nez-may. I came up with it by combining her grandmothers' names."

That did it, I wanted to meet her so bad. "Bella, I want to meet my daughter." It felt weird to say the word daughter.

"I can't decide that Edward. Only Renesmee can choose that. She is an adult now."

"Okay. When can I know if I can talk to her?"

I saw her think about this. Then she answered, "If we don't come to school tomorrow, you can find us at our apartment. It will be the one that smell of werewolves." And with that she left. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there, thinking about my daughter.

**Okay, Review and tell me how you liked it. If you want to! Have a great New Year!!**


	6. Soul Meets Body

**This is chapter 6! I should have chapter 7 up soon. It is almost complete! yay! I hope you like it!**

**I don't own any part of Twilight, sadly.**

**Chapter 6: Soul Meets Body**

**Bella POV**

I don't know how I am going to tell my daughter this. How am I going to tell her that her father wants to get to know her, twenty years later? How am I going to explain all of this too her?

What if I don't tell her? What if I leave it all to Edward to tell her why he left? I hope this will work. I don't want loose my daughter too. I met up with Seth. We ran back to the apartment. I knew I had to get this over sooner or later.

Jacob was in the living room when I got in. He stood up, "So, how did it go?"

"Good, concidering. But Edward wants to meet Renesmee."

"What? Don't let him He hasn't been here at all for her life."

"I know Jake. I would love too, but it isn't up to me. It is up to Nessie. She is old enough to make this decision."

"Fine, but I am going to be here if she does decide to talk to him."

"I understand that. Edward should too. Now I must talk with Nessie."

"Now? Why don't you let her sleep."

"No, I told him if we didn't go to school tomorrow that he could come over and talk."

"Bella, why did you have to do that? Why tomorrow?"

"Jacob you didn't see his face when I told him about her. I could see that he wanted to meet her so bad. The look in his eyes was unexplainable."

"Okay. I guess I could to that."

"You are going to have to do that."

I left Jacob and went into Nessie's room. "Nessie, sweetie we need to talk."

"Mom? Can I sleep five more minuets, please? I promise I will be ready in time to go to school."

"Nessie it is not time for school. You just have to wake up now. It is important."

I guess that got her attention. She sat up after a couple of minuets. "What is it mom, you sound really serious."

"It is about the guy you met today."

"What? The vampire?"

"Yes. The guy you met is actually your uncle."

"What? Mom you aren't making sense."

"Emmett is your father's adopted brother."

"Wait, you say that my family is here?"

"Yes, I just got back from talking to you father for the first time in twenty years. I told him about you, and he wants to meet you."

"What did you tell him?"

"I said I couldn't make the decision. I said that you had to decide for yourself."

"Oh," she looked disappointed, like she wanted me to tell him no.

"It is up to you. You don't have to answer by now, but you have to answer by the time we leave for school."

I gave her a minuet. I was about to leave when she turned to me, "Mom, I know what he did to you was wrong. But I want to talk with him. I want to know why he left you. I also just want to meet my father."

"That is fine Renesmee. You can do what you want. Jake wants to be with you when you talk with him."

"I wouldn't think about doing this with out Jake. So when do I get to meet my dad?"

"I told him if we didn't go to school then he can come here and talk with you."

She nodded. I left her then so she could compose her thoughts. I went to talk with Jake.

"She is going to do it." I told him.

"Yeah I heard. I just hope it all turns out okay."

"Me too."

I didn't know what to do until the morning. I ended up working on homework. Doing that took my mind off of everything with Edward. The next time I looked out the window the sky was starting to grey. I knew it wasn't quite time to get ready, but I couldn't help it. I ended up procrastinating on stuff enough that it did take a while. I think it helped that I did it all at human speed, just to pass the time.

Then I heard a knock on the door. I knew who it would be. I didn't need Alice's power to know that it was Edward. I opened the door. He looked at me with the gold eyes that used to make my heart race. I didn't feel much now. Maybe that was because I was a vampire. Maybe it was because I didn't feel the same way I used to. I wasn't sure.

"Hello Bella."

"Hi Edward." I knew what he was going to ask, "She is in her room, through that door right over there."

"Thank you Bella. Thanks for giving her the chance to talk with me."

"I did nothing Edward. She decided on her own that she wanted to talk with you."

"Okay." I followed him into Nessie's room.

**Renesmee POV**

I heard the door open. Jacob and I were just sitting there, not talking. I was just thinking about what my dad looked like. When I looked up and saw him. He saw me. His eyes brightened. Then he looked around. His eyes went from happy and energetic to anger in the blink of an eye. I didn't know what he was so unhappy about. Then I saw his where his eyes led. He was staring at Jacob.

"Just because you want to talk to her, doesn't mean I can't be here."

"But why are you here, Jacob. Didn't you do enough for Bella?"

"Didn't you do nothing for Bella?" Jake snapped back. I had no idea what was so wrong here.

"Jake calm down. I didn't tell Edward anything about this yet. I didn't want to put too much on his plate at once."

Edward looked at my mom with curious eyes. "What did you not tell me about, Bella?"

"So you know that Jake is a werewolf, right?"

"Yes."

"Werewolf's imprint."

"Yes I have heard about some doing that." Then I saw it click thought his eyes. "You didn't. You imprinted on my daughter?"

"I couldn't help it. Plus you weren't here to have any say in the matter. I love her and she loves me."

Edward looked stunned. He then looked at me. "Is this true?"

"Yes. I love Jacob."

"Oh,"

"Edward this is Renesmee. Jacob will be here during your talk. Go easy on him. I will be in the other room with Seth." It was mom that told this all to Edward. It seemed that he didn't want to argue with her.

"Okay." Edward reassured my mom.

There was only one question that I wanted to ask him. So I decided to blurt it out. I wanted to get everything on the table. I didn't want anything hidden. "Why did you leave my mom"?

Edward looked at me with hurt eyes. It was almost as if it hurt him to talk about it. It seems like it hurts him almost as much as it hurts mom. Then he looked at me.

"It does hurt me to think about that day. I still don't know if I did the right thing."

Did he just answer my thoughts?

"I guess your mom didn't tell you about that part of me."

"What part of you?"

"I am not a normal vampire. I have an extra gift. I can read minds. Alice can see the future. And Jasper can control people's emotions."

"Who are Alice and Jasper?"

"I guess your mom didn't tell you that much. Alice and Jasper are two of my adoptive siblings. Then there is Emmett that you already met. And I have another sister, Rosalie."

"Oh, you still didn't answer my first question. Why did you leave my mom?"

I don't like that he was trying to dodge my questions.

"I still really don't know why. I guess that night that you mom and I were together for the last time something hit me. I realized that this could never work. I was a vampire and she was a human. She still had a shot at a normal life. I didn't want to force her into anything that she would regret in the future. I wanted her to have a normal life. I didn't want her to be with a vampire. We couldn't have the same relationship as a normal human couple.

"I didn't know what else to do. I think I panicked. I called Carlisle, my adoptive father, and we moved. I tried to push her out of my mind. I would work for maybe a day. Sometimes less, sometimes more. I just couldn't forget about her.

"It was probably two years later when I decided I would go back to find her. It hit me that she was probably in college or something. Time passes for me differently then most humans. I thought it was too late to fix what I already had broken.

"Even though I knew I would never see her again, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Everywhere I went something reminded me of Bella. Whether it was a girl that had the same hair or eye color, or if it was an old Chevy truck something always triggered a memory. I couldn't concentrate on much. My mind was always else where.

"Then at school Emmett told me of a girl that he had met in his Chemistry class. He told me that she was half vampire. I don't know why I didn't think about Bella and what we did. I wanted to think that it wasn't possible. Everything was fighting for the center stage in my brain. I didn't know what to do.

"I knew it was too late to go see Bella. It has been twenty years. I figured she was married and had kids. I just didn't think it would be my kid that she would have.

"Then she came and saw me last night. I guess I thought things would be different. I thought she would take me back right away. She was a vampire now. I thought we could finally be together.

"I didn't know what to say when she told me about how she came to be a vampire. I couldn't believe that I was a dad. I never thought I would be one. It made me happy.

"I would under stand if you don't want me around. I know I haven't been around your whole life. But we have the rest of time to be together. I guess I will leave this up to you. Do you have anymore questions?"

I didn't know what to say. I could tell that he truly loves my mom. "Would you have come back if you knew about me?"

"Absolutely. I would have never left you after knowing about you."

"Can I show you something?"

He looked at me weird. I think he thinks I am going to show him a scrapbook or baby book or something. I got out of Jake's arms and walked over to him. I placed my hand on his face. I held it there and thought of many different things. I thought of how much it hurt me to see my mom hurting when she thought I wasn't looking. I thought of all the night's I couldn't sleep because I kept wondering what my dad looked like. I thought of how much I wished my dad was here so I could talk to him. Then I thought of how happy I was that he was here right now. I thought of how glad I was that my wish came true.

He smiled, "How did you do that?"

Jake interrupted, "How do you read minds?"

"I guess you are right Jacob. That was amazing Renesmee."

"Thanks, dad," He smiled when I called him dad. "Mom says that is one thing that I got from you, along with your hair color and face. But she says I have her old eyes and her dad's hair texture."

"You sure do." He smiled even bigger when he said this.

Just then I yawned.

"Nessie you need to sleep. You have been up too long." Jacob did sound concerned. But when does he not.

"I will let you sleep, Renesmee. Don't worry I will be here when you wake up."

"Okay." I was almost passed out in Jacob's arms. I would only be a minuet or two before I was fully gone. But I still heard my father say he loved me.

**That was number 6. Seven should be up soon! So now you can review! That is if you want to! But please do, I really like reading your reviews!**


	7. Saying Sorry

**Here is chapter 7. I am putting chapter 8 up as well soon. I just have to edit it first! I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 7: Saying Sorry**

**Edward POV**

I left Renesmee to sleep. I can't believe that she could sleep that close to a dog, and enjoy it. I walked out and found Bella sitting on the couch. She probably listened to the conversation between my daughter and me. Wow, I had a daughter now. It was still hard for me to grasp that fact. Bella looked up at me.

"Don't say anything Edward."

"Bella, I am -"

"Don't say you are sorry Edward. I don't want to hear it."

"Bella I am though. Everything I told Renesmee was true." I didn't know how to explain it. I just know that I wanted her back. I don't think I could stand losing her again.

"Edward, I don't know if I can accept that. It has been twenty years."

"Bella, I know how long it has been. But you have to understand why I didn't think I could come find you."

"Edward, you need to be quiet. I don't want you to wake up Nessie."

I didn't think I was raising my voice. I guess I was.

Bella spoke again. "If we are going to talk then let's get out of here."

"Okay," I answered. All I wanted to do was to talk to Bella. I wanted to reason with her. I wanted her back. I wanted her to believe that I was sorry.

We left the apartment. I followed her to the forest outside of the town. She turned around, "What did you want Edward. You got to see her, and talk to her. What else do you want?"

I didn't know what else to say. All I could do was whisper, "You."

Bella looked at me with hurt eyes. She spoke with her voice quivering, "Edward, I can't"

I tried to reason with her. "Bella I know I hurt you. I hurt my self when I left you. I wanted to die. The only thing that kept me holding on was knowing that you were probably happy. That's all that I wanted, was for you to be happy."

"Edward, don't."

I looked at her, "Don't what?"

"Don't try to do that to me. I told my self that I wasn't going to listen to you. I was only going to let you see Renesmee. I didn't want to talk to you. You hurt me once, I didn't want that to happen again."

"Bella, I will never leave you again. Don't you understand? Now that we have Renesmee, I won't ever leave you."

"What if we didn't have Renesmee? What then?"

"Bella, no matter what I will still love you."

"Don't say that Edward."

"But I do love you Bella."

She looked at me. I finally thought we were getting some where. She finally spoke. "I don't know if I could ever love you again after what you did to me."

That hurt. The love of my life might not love me? I had to reason with her. I couldn't loose her again.

I stood there trying to talk to her. I don't know how long it was. But she looked at me with hopeful eyes. Then Bella spoke, "Edward I am not going to forgive you right now. Maybe I will, in time. But right now you should concentrate on getting to know your daughter."

"Oh," I didn't mean to say it disappointedly, but I did. She just looked at me.

"We should probably get back, Nessie will be up soon"

I was surprised, it didn't seem like we had talked for that long. I just nodded. We made our way back to the apartment.

**Renesmee POV**

I had woken up in Jake's arms. I rolled over to face him, and found him awake. He smiled and kissed me. I loved it when he greeted me with a kiss in the morning.

Then he talked, "Your mom left with Edward a couple hours ago. They needed to talk about some stuff."

"Oh, well at least you're still here." After that the talking between us stopped.

Just then I heard some one walking through the door. I knew it was Mom and Edward. So I parted with Jake. He understood. We just laid there in each other's arms. Then my mom walked in.

"Nessie, your dad wants to take you and me to go see his family."

"Oh, can Jake come too? I don't think I could do all of this with out him." I was worried she would so no. I know there are issues between vampires and werewolves that I didn't understand.

"Of course he can come. It would probably make me feel better as well."

"Okay," I was happier now knowing that I don't have to go into that house alone. "When are we going?"

"As soon as you are ready we will go."

Oh! That soon, I guess it is now or never.

I got ready, and we left. It didn't take long to arrive at the house. It was a huge house. Our apartment would have fit inside of that house ten times, maybe even more. I braced my self. I was going to meet my dad's family, for the first time. I looked at my mom, she gave me a reassuring smile at the same moment Jake squeezed my hand. I took a deep breath and walked into the house.

**I know this chapter is short, but chapter 8 is really long. I should have that up soon! So now you can review, if you want!**


	8. Stories of the Year

**I promised chapter 8, and here it is. I hope you like it. It took a while to write, and it's the longest chapter I have wrote so far!!**

**I do not own Twilight, no matter how much I wish I do.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8: Storied of the Year**

**Renesmee POV**

There I was. Standing on the porch of a house full of vampires. I know that my dad is a vampire, and my mom is now one. But I was still a little frightened. In a second I was going to walk into a house full of vampires. I had blood, Jake had blood. We were prime candidates for lunch.

As I thought that I heard a laugh. I turned to my dad laughing. He looked at me, "We are vegetarians, remember. Plus I won't let anyone hurt you, I will know a head of time if they plan to try."

"Oh, okay." I know he tried to sound reassuring but I didn't really feel better. At that we walked across the threshold. I looked up from the ground to find six vampires with topaz eyes staring at me. I didn't know what to do, so I just said, "Ummm, hi," with a hint of question in my voice.

Then one of the vampires, a motherly type, smiled warmly at me. She was beautiful. She had caramel colored hair and a perfect face. I didn't know how a vampire could have dimples, but she did. I know her smile was supposed to make me feel better. It didn't clear my nerves at all. After the smile I thought she would be the first to talk. But a gorgeous blonde male did. You could tell he was the oldest, but not by much. He looked like he was in his late twenties. "Hello Renesmee, I am Carlisle. Welcome to the family. I just stared at him with a confused look. I guess I am apart of the family now.

Then I assed the four other vampires I was staring at. One of the two other males was very muscular. He had short black hair. Even though he was extremely big, I knew differently. I remembered that he was Emmett. The next male was taller with golden blonde hair. His face looked complex but frozen. It was as if his face was sculpted out of marble. One female was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long blonde hair and a beautiful figure. Emmett had his arm around her. I guessed they were together. The other female was short. She was almost pixie like. She had short black hair and a huge smile on her face. I could see that she couldn't stand still for very long.

She was the first of the four to talk to me. "Hello I am Alice. We are going to be great friends."

Then I remembered what dad said about his sister Alice. "Oh, you're the one that can see the future, right?"

"Yes." She said with a huge smile on her face. "I can't wait until Friday."

"We are going shopping, of course. There is no school Friday, so that won't be an issue. I can't really see you there, but my vision gets a little foggy. So I know you are there. Plus I see Bella with us, and I know you would probably go with your mom, even though she hates shopping."

My eyes brightened at the word shopping. I love to shop. My mom didn't though. I always had to force her to go with me anytime. But something concerned me, "You can't see me?"

"No, it is strange. I can't see your friend either." She said looking at Jake.

"Oh, this is Jacob Black. He is a werewolf."

Then Emmett talked, "So that explains the smell. Well I am Emmett, as you already know. And this is Rosalie." He gestured to the beautiful blonde. I smiled at her, she scowled in return.

I didn't know what smell Emmett refred to. I just shrugged it off. I thought Jake smelled wonderful.

"Rose, be nice." Edward warned Rosalie.

Then the blonde guy stepped forward holding out his hand, "And I am Jasper." I shook his hand. As soon as I touched him my nerves melted away. Then I remembered who Jasper was, and what he could do. "So you are the one that can control emotions."

He smirked and said, "Yeah, that's me. There is nothing to be nervous about here."

It felt weird that he knew what I was feeling at this exact moment.

Then the motherly figure stepped forward and hugged me saying, "I am Esme."

I figured that's who she was I saw first saw her. I vaguly remember my mom telling me about her once. Mom said that she is where my name came from. My mom mixed her mother's name, Renee, and my dad's mother's name, Esme, to create my name.

I looked up and saw that she was looking at Edward with a questioning look. I realized that I hadn't greeted her yet. Edward just grinned and said, "She was recalling you from her memory. She knows that is where part of her name came from."

Esme's smile grew even larger, which I didn't think was possible. I can't believe this many vampires were living together. The only vampire I have ever known was mom.

Edward looked at me and said, "Do you want to her our stories?"

I looked at him perplexed. I nodded. At that we all moved into this huge bright room with white furniture. Out of the corner of my eye a large grand piano caught my. I wondered who's it was. We all sat down, and Carlisle started.

"I was born in London in the 1640's. My father was a priest. I was out one night hunting for my father. I was supposed to be finding witches, werewolves, and vampires. I thought I found some that lived underground in the sewage. What I didn't know was that they were real vampires. I was attacked by the things that lived in the sewage. I knew my father wouldn't like what I had become. He would have me sentenced to death. During the excruciating process of turning into a vampire, I pulled myself away from the street. I hid for three days with out making a sound.

"I emerged, and found out what I had become. I tried to kill myself multiple times. None worked. I realized that it was because I was a vampire. I eventually got so thirsty that I fed on the next thing I saw. What I saw next happened to be a heard of deer. After I was full, I saw what I had done. I found out that just because you are a vampire, it doesn't mean that you have to kill people.

"I lived with the Volturi for a short time. I found out I had an unusual resistance to human blood. So I did what I thought would be good to help man kind. I became a doctor. I got bored with the Volturi so I decided I should head to the New World.

"After I got here, the Spanish Influenza hit. That's where I came across Edward. But that is his story to tell. I first turned him into a vampire, then Esme, Rosalie was after her, and Rosalie brought me Emmett to change into a vampire. Then Alice and Jasper showed up. Now who is next to tell their tale?"

"I will go." It was my dad that talked. "I was born Edward Anthony Masen on June 20 in 1901 in Chicago. It was the year 1918 when Carlisle found me. I was on my death bed from the Spanish Influenza. My mother, who was about to die from the Spanish Influenza, begged Carlisle to do whatever he could to save me. Carlisle thinks that she knew he was different than the other doctors. Maybe she did, or maybe she just wanted him to try and save me. But he fulfilled my mother's wish.

"During the Spanish Influenza period, everything was hectic in hospitals. So many people were dieing at a fast rate. It was easy for Carlisle to take me from the hospital. There were too many dead and dieing people for the hospital to keep up with. He took me to his house and changed me. It was very hard for Carlisle to resist draining me of my blood. He wasn't even sure how to do it exactly. Carlisle bit me where he had been bitten and found out that you don't need to be bit that many times to be changed. He ended up resting my blood. I lived with him ever since, well except for a few years when I went off on my own. He then found Esme. Would you like to go next then, mom?"

"Sure Edward," answered Esme. "I was born in the late 1800's in Columbus Ohio. I remember when I was sixteen I broke my leg, and this beautiful angel man was my doctor. All of the women in the town were attracted to him, even me. But I married Charles Evenson. He was an abusive husband. I remember that I found out I was pregnant. So I ran away. I didn't want to have my baby around that man. He could have easily killed our baby. I gave birth to a little boy. He ended up dieing a few days later. I was became depressed. I was so depressed that I threw myself off a cliff. I was immediately taken to the morgue. No one bothered to see if I was still alive. Carlisle remembered having treated me for my broken leg, he saved me. He could hear that my heart was still beating. So he changed me. I fell in love with Carlisle soon after I had changed. We ended up getting married. In the beginning we pretended that Edward was part of Carlisle's family, and that he lived with us. After that, Carlisle found Rosalie. I am guessing that you would like to go next then Rosalie?"

"Sure." Rosalie didn't sound that excited to tell her story. Or maybe that is her usual attitude. But she continued anyways. "I was born in Rochester New York in 1915. I was extremely beautiful, even for a human. A guy my dad worked with at the bank had a son, Royce King II. Royce's family was unbelievably rich. My parents were excited when Royce wanted to date me. It wasn't long and we were engaged. My parents were so ecstatic about having the King's as their in-laws. The wedding couldn't come fast enough.

"One night I was visiting my friend, Vera. She had gotten married young, to a carpenter. Some one my parents would have never approved of. Vera had a son with her husband. He was adorable. He had dark curly hair, and tiny little dimples in his cheeks every time he smiled. I wanted children so bad. I couldn't wait for my own wedding, so I could have a family. I didn't know it had gotten so dark that night. I didn't think of calling my dad for a ride home. It was only a few blocks, I thought I could manage. As I was walking I heard some men down an ally. I tried to walk faster. But they caught up with me. As they got closer I noticed it was Royce and his four buddies. For a second I felt relived that it was just Royce. Then I saw that he was drunk. I became frightened.

"Royce grabbed me and turned me around. He kissed me roughly, too roughly. He tore off the new jacket he had just bought me. He wanted to show my figure off to his friends. He wanted to gloat that he was going to marry. After that more clothes were ripped off.

"I will spare you the details. But I was beaten and raped. They left me in that ally to die. I thought I was dead when I saw the most beautiful man leaning over me. Then I felt like my body was getting incinerated. I screamed in pain for three days straight, but the screaming didn't help. When I woke up, Carlisle told me everything. I didn't want to believe it. But I knew it was true. I have never drunk human blood. I did however kill five humans, Royce and his buddies that did that to me.

"Then one day I was hunting when I came across this bear mauling a human man. Honey would you like to go next?" She asked turning to Emmett.

"Yeah, I guess it would be my turn now." He said chuckling. I was born in 1918, like Rose. I was camping out side of Gatlinburg Tennessee, when all of a sudden I spotted a bear. I tried to run away, but it caught me. It was about to finish me off when suddenly I thought I heard another bear coming. Then all of a sudden I felt like I was flying. I thought I was flying to heaven. Then I looked up and saw an angel. That confirmed my thought of flying to heaven. She then took me to what I thought was God.

"Then the only thing that I felt was fire in my veins. I thought I was burning in Hell for everything I had done when I was alive. I woke up and found the angel sitting by me. Then Carlisle told me about what he was and what I had become. I didn't mind, as long as I got to keep my angel. This life isn't so bad, if you get to have your own personal angel."

"Okay, Alice and Jasper, who wants to go next?" Carlisle asked inquisitively.

"I can go next." It was Jasper. "I was born Jasper Whitlock. I was born in 1843 in Texas. I joined the confederate army in 1861. All I wanted to do was help fight for my country. I lied about my age to join. But I progressed quickly through the ranks. I was patrolling one night when I came across three women. I thought they were lost or something. So I went to help them, only to find out that they were vampires. I was changed in 1863 by a young girl named Maria. To Maria I was the best vampire she had turned. Since I could feel and alter emotions, I was given the job of training new born vampires. We took over towns in the south. During the civil war there was also a vampire war happening.

"I got tired of being with Maria. So I joined up with two of my old friends, Peter and Charlotte. They preyed on humans. I didn't particularly like feeding on humans. Anytime I was about to kill a human, I could feel what they were feeling. I didn't like feeling that all the time. So I left Peter and Charlotte. One day I walked into a diner in Philadelphia and found this tiny little vampire waiting for me. I had never met her before, but she knew I would be there." He smirked at Alice who was sitting next to him. "I had the most trouble with adjusting to the same diet as the Cullen's. After feeding on humans for as long as I did, it was different drinking the blood of animals. I have done quiet well, considering."

"So I guess we are to me then?" Alice piped up. "I don't remember anything from when I was human. One thing that I found out was that I was born around 1901 in Biloxi Mississippi. I found out during my junior year of high school in Forks that I was being tracked by a vampire named James. He was the same vampire that tracked Bella, during her junior year of high school in Forks. I learned that I was put in an asylum because I could have premonitions." I never knew mom was tracked by a vampire when she was in high school. Maybe she didn't tell me about all of her past? But I continued to listen to Alice.

"I found out that I had a sister, Cynthia. I did some research to find that Cynthia married and had a daughter. Last I checked her daughter was still alive in Biloxi. I don't know anything else about my background.

"After I was a vampire, I could get better visions. My visions work best when they are about vampires. So I was surprised when I had a vision of meeting this golden haired beauty in a diner in Philly. So I went there and waited. He walked in and we talked. I had seen another vision of me and Jasper finding a family of vegetarian vampires. We set off to find them, and we did."

I was amazed by all of the stories I had just heard. "Wow, those stories were great." I noticed then that Jake wasn't by me anymore. I looked for him, worried. Then I spotted my Jacob standing by the door. I was relieved to see his face.

Then Emmett's voice interrupted my thoughts. "What about your story, Renesmee?"

"Well mine isn't as exciting as your stories. But I can tell it anyways if you want me too."

"Yeah, we want you too." Answered Emmett a little too much enthused.

"I was born September 10, 2006. Mom tells me that I was in her womb for only one month. I don't remember that much. I only remember mom's human voice, it soothed me. After I was born, my mom was unconscious for about three days because she was changing. Even though I was three days old, I could communicate very well.

"Like Alice, Jasper, and Edward, I have a special gift." The family stiffened as I said this, except for Edward. He knew about my gift, and the others didn't. "I can show people things with my mind. I have to touch them first to show them. But it works quite well when I don't want to talk about things.

"Even though my mom wasn't there, Seth and Jacob were. Seth and Jake had helped out mom a lot when she found out she was pregnant. They got her out of that small town, and helped her when she had me. I don't think mom would be here today with out Jake and Seth's help. I can't remember my life with out Jake.

"I remember we had to move around a lot, because mom didn't age and I aged too fast. I aged rapidly until I was seven years old. When I was seven I physically looked how I do now." Carlisle looked interested in what I said about my aging. But I continued. "I liked moving around. I got to see so many different places.

"I always knew that Seth and Jake were werewolves. But I knew that my father was a vampire. I remember when mom told me about imprinting. She said that sometimes werewolves fall in love at first sight with their soul mate. She said that once Jacob had seen me, he loved me. She said I didn't have to love him back, that I had a choice. I knew I would be stupid to not choose him. He had been there for me when no one else was. That pretty much brings us full circle." I smiled at the warm faces of my new family.

"Wow, Renesmee. You have a power? Am I the only one that doesn't?" It was Emmett that was whining, of course.

"No Em, remember. I don't have one either." Rosalie told him almost bored like.

"Oh yeah. But I met someone that wasn't my wife." Rosalie just glared at him. I had to stifle a giggle.

Then my mom spoke for the first time. "It was nice to see all of you again, but I really need to talk to Edward." She looked at my dad with pleading eyes. He nodded and they left through the back.

"I do hope they make up. I don't think I could stand another twenty years with Edward like that." It was Esme that spoke, she had concern in her voice.

"What do you mean by that?" I was curious to know what Edward was like with out my mom.

"Well, when Edward left your mom he entered a zombie like state. He has never snapped out of it. Today was the first day I have seen a smile on his face in twenty years. And I owe that smile all to you. He is proud to be a dad, you should be lucky to have such a great one like him too."

"Oh," I didn't know what else to say. It was almost as if my dad couldn't function like a normal vampire with out my mom. Now I too wanted them to work it out. I hope that is what mom was doing right now. Then Jake sat down by me and put his arm around me.

"Ew, now we are going to have to burn that couch. It has wet dog smell." It was Rosalie that talked.

"Oh Blondie is it my sent that bugs you?" Jacob asked trying to sound innocent. I knew differently.

"Actually it is, mutt."

"Oh. Hey Blondie, why does it take longer to build a blonde snowman instead of a regular one?"

Rosalie ignored him.

Jacob continued anyways. "Because you have to hollow out the head first."

Rosalie didn't like this joke as much a Jake did. I think I heard her growl. Then Esme butted in. "Now Rosalie, be nice to our guests."

After that we just kept talking about nothing really. All I could do was wonder about my mom and Edward.

**As soon as I write chapter 9 I will put it up. **

**All of the stories of the Cullens I got from the internet. If you think any are wrong let me know. I tried to do the best I could. But I let some one borrow my books so I could look in them to double check! **

**Now that you are here, you can review!!! (Only if you want to of course!) (But I really do like reading them!)**


	9. Never Think

**So here is chapter 9. I hope you like it! I didn't know what else to call it, so enter Rob!! hehe. . . ENJOY**

**Chapter 9: Never Think**

**Bella POV**

I can still hear Emmett's words in my head. I have got to by psychotic or something. I never thought my brain would get stuck on Emmett's words? Who would have thought it would be his words. One phrase kept replaying in my mind. _This life isn't so bad, if you get to have your own personal angel._ I was zoning out of Alice and Jasper's stories. Then I heard them ask about Nessie's story. I still couldn't stop thinking about Emmett's story. I heard Nessie talk about me, I didn't mind. Then her story was over. All I wanted to do was talk to Edward.

I spoke for the first time in twenty years in this house. "It was nice to see all of you again, but I really need to talk to Edward."

I looked at him, trying to persuade him with my eyes. He just nodded. I walked out the back door with Edward following me. I ran and jumped over the river. Even if I couldn't hear Edward behind me, I could feel his presence. I ran until I got to a meadow, our meadow. I turned around to face him. For the first time I actually looked at him. I saw a façade of joy trying to hide hurt.

Just as I was preparing to speak, Edward spoke first. "What do you want Bella? Do you want to break my heart even more?"

I looked at him, hurt by his last statement. "No Edward. Something hit me during the story time."

He looked at me with the same almost pained face, but I could see a glimmer of hope appear in his eyes. "What was that?"

"It was something Emmett said." As quick as the hope showed up in his eyes, it vanished. "No it was nothing like that. Do you remember the last thing he said?"

"But I met someone that wasn't my wife?" He said in a perfect imitation of Emmett's voice. True, that was probably what he had last said before we left, but that wasn't what I meant.

"No, I mean the last thing he said when he finished his story."

Edward thought about this. "This life isn't so bad, if you get to have your own personal angel." He asked with a hint of question in his voice.

"Yes." He just looked at me stunned, so I continued. "I thought about how things were when I was human, and I had you. I remember I thought of you as an angel. You were my angel. I didn't want anyone but you. Then you left. I felt like a piece of me went with you. Then I thought about what he said. Angels don't come around very often. After you left I never thought I would get the chance to have my own angel again. But now you are here and you want me back.

"I was so stupid to say I wouldn't forgive you. How could I not? We have a daughter, and she needs her dad. I don't think I could live without my angel." I stopped there and looked at him with broken eyes. I wanted him to forgive me for being such a bitch.

He looked at me, and I saw his eyes brighten. "Bella I know I can't live with out my angel. I can't live with out you."

My face lit up, "Oh, Edward. I understand why you left. It is not your fault you left our daughter. You didn't even know about her."

"I know Bella. I- I- I . . . love you Bella."

I smiled. I have wanted to hear him say that for so long. "I love you too."

Edward walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned down and kissed me. The kiss was different than I remember. That was probably because I was a vampire now, and I was a human then. I don't know how long the kiss lasted I just know that it felt good to kiss Edward. We pulled away, and I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"That felt good." He smiled as I told him this.

"Yeah it did." We chuckled.

Edward and I kissed some more. Before I knew it, the kisses led somewhere. I didn't care, I had my angel.

**Alice POV**

"Wow Edward and Bella have been gone for a long time." Esme said worried. "Alice, can you check on them and see what they are doing?"

"Yeah." It's not like we were doing anything important. We were all still talking. Carlisle had left saying he needed to work on some stuff for the hospital. Rose left because, well because she's Rose. It was Jazz, Esme, Emmett, Renesmee, Jacob, and I talking.

I did as Esme asked. I found something odd, for Edward.

Then I heard Esme, "Maybe I should call him. It has been a couple of hours."

"Esme, I wouldn't do that if I were you, Bella and Edward are a little, how do you say, preoccupied." Esme looked at me questioningly. Then she understood.

"Oh, I see. I guess that is good for them."

Renesmee looked at me. "What?" Then Jacob whispered something in her ear. "Oh, ew."

I laughed. We continued talking. All of a sudden I got a vision.

_Bella I wanted to show you something._

_What is it Edward?_

_I wanted to show you this._

Oh my gosh! I couldn't believe this. I had to get to Bella right after it. That way she couldn't say no.

**Bella POV**

I couldn't believe how long Edward and I were in our meadow. I never got tired once. The next thing I knew it was starting to get dark. We were just lying next to each other when Edward spoke up.

"Bella, do you want to go back to the house? There is something in my room I need."

I looked at him, knowing I would be able to last if I was away from him for one minuet. "Sure, lets go." We got dressed and ran back to the house holding hands. He jumped right into his room from the ground. I wondered why we did use the door like normal people. I guess we aren't your typical normal people. I followed.

"Edward, why are we here."

"I wanted to show you something."

"What is it Edward?"

"I wanted to show you this." He reached into his bed side table and pulled out a small black velvet box. I couldn't believe this.

"Bella now I have my angel back, I don't ever want to loose you again. Will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring from the 1800's.

"Oh, Edward. It is beautiful! Yes of course I will marry you." After that we started to kiss again. But before it escaladed to more like it did in the meadow, Alice busted into the room.

"Oh Edward! I am so excited. Yay, Bella we are going to be sisters! Can I plan your wedding? Oh wait, yes I can plan your wedding. Oh I am so happy."

"Alice, I never said you could plan my wedding." I told her.

"Oh, you are going to. Don't worry."

"Alice, couldn't you see that we were in the middle of something?" Edward asked innocently.

"Like you guys didn't do enough of that in the meadow."

If I was still human, I would have blushed at that comment.

"Alice." Edward said in a low warning voice.

"What? Are you guys going to come downstairs and tell everyone? Or am I going to have to do it?"

"No, I will do it Alice." I didn't want her to tell Nessie this.

"Oh yeah? I am going to right now." And she left.

"Alice! Fine I will let you plan it." Then I heard a squeal from below. I turned to Edward, "shall we?"

He smiled, "Yes, we shall, Mrs. Cullen."

"I am not a Mrs. yet. But I like the sound of it." Edward chucked and we went down stairs. Even though Renee raised me to fear marriage, I have never been so sure of a decision in my life.

**So at first I wasn't going to have Bella and Edward make up. But then I thought about it. They need to be together, so it became this chapter. I hope you liked it. So review! Please!**


	10. Here I Stand

**Here is chapter 10. I am probably going to be slower at getting chapters up, now that I am back in school. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 10: Here I Stand**

**Renesmee POV**

Today was Friday. Finally, Alice, Rose, mom, and I were going shopping. I couldn't be happier. My parents are getting married. Something I never thought was possible. Jake and I are going good. My whole family loves me. Even Aunt Rosalie. I know she didn't like me at the beginning. But know I know it was because Edward had a child, and she didn't. I know she always wanted one. But I guess she realized that she gets to be the cool aunt now. We were all plied into my new Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren that dad bought me for my birthday. We headed to Seattle.

I let mom drive. My stomach didn't quiet feel right. I probably just needed to hunt. We were having so much fun singing to old songs. We were laughing and having a good time. Before I knew it we were in Seattle. Maybe that was because mom drove crazy all the way there. Aunt Alice was so happy that I shared her love for shopping.

"So Nessie, where are we going first?" She asked too bubbly for even Alice.

"Where ever you want to go Alice."

She squealed. We went into this little boutique, where I wouldn't have been able to buy one sock. Alice of course bought like one of everything, for each of us. We had gone through the entire mall, about three times. Good thing we have already taken things out to the car, or else it would have looked un-human to carry that much stuff. Alice was back in the department store trying to find some things for Jasper when I had the urge to eat human food. I turned to my family and lied, "Um, I got to go to the bathroom." They all looked at me. "What, I am half human."

Rosalie laughed.

"Are you going to be fine in the mall on your own?" It was my mother, who sounded motherly.

"Mom, seriously. We have been through the entire mall multiple times. I think I know my way around."

She laughed and I was on my way. I got to the food court. Everything smelled so good. Which felt wrong. I usually thought human food smelled disgusting. I walked up to a fast food counter. I met a small teenage boy with acne. He looked at me stunned. He probably was amazed by my beauty. I was used to that by now.

"Um, hi. Can I help you?" He asked me.

"Yes, can I get some cheesy fries and some orange juice?"

He looked at me, "Um yeah, but we only serve orange juice in the morning."

"Can I just get some orange juice?" I guess my voice did get a little loud and angry.

"Um, sure, yeah. I guess so." I could tell he was a little frightened.

I paid for my food and went to sit down and enjoy it, when I saw Alice sitting at a table. I walked over to her table and sat down. Of course Alice would know that I was lying about having to go to the bathroom.

"Nessie we need to talk."

I looked at her. "I know I lied back there. But I really wanted to have some human food for some reason. I guess my human side is poking through."

She looked at me. "I don't think it is your human side, Renesmee." Uh oh. She used my whole first name. That meant something. I just looked at her and she continued. "After you left I looked into your future to see if you were really going to the bathroom. I saw something else that I didn't intend to see."

I was worried. "I thought you couldn't see me?"

"The more I am around you the clearer I can see you. Since you have been embracing your vampire side, I can see you a bit clearer since you got here."

"Oh."

"But that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. I saw someone unexpected show up. At least I think they are unexpected."

I looked at her like she was crazy. But I didn't respond. I didn't know what she talking about. Was it the Volturi coming back here? "What are you talking about Alice? Is it the Volturi?"

"No Renesmee it is not the Volturi. You are pregnant." I stared at her.

The next thing I knew I was waking up in the car. I didn't know what time it was. I don't remember what happened. Then I saw Alice. Mom and Rose weren't here, so I assumed it wasn't long.

"Alice? What happened?"

"Nessie you passed out when I told you that you were pregnant."

Oh yeah. That. "How do you know?"

"I could see it in my vision. I saw your baby about as good as a human. So I am guessing that your baby is mostly human. Don't worry. Nobody knows but me, and you now. That is probably why you wanted human food."

"Oh. So what do I do now?"

"You tell Jake, I assume that it is Jake."

"Of course it is Jake. So I tell him. Then what? Mom will be angry. I bet dad will be too."

"Really Renesmee, this had to happen sometime. You and Jake love each other too much. I will help you out with Edward. He can be a little difficult sometimes. And you should probably talk with Carlisle, that way he can take care of you."

I looked at her, "I have to tell my grandfather that he is going to be a great-grandfather? But I have only known him for a week."

"It's the best thing for your baby. You need a doctor. With you being half vampire and the father being a werewolf. You need Carlisle."

"I guess you are right. When is the shopping trip over? I love it, Alice. But I need to talk to Jake now."

"I understand Nessie. Your mom and Rose will be out in five minuets."

They came out in five minuets like Alice said. Mom could tell something was wrong with me. She didn't ask any questions though. We got back to the house. I went to find Jake.

Jake was sitting in the living room with Emmett playing the Wii.

"Jake, can I talk with you?" He looked at me worried after hearing the seriousness in my tone.

"Yeah Nessie." He got up and looked worried when I went out side. But he followed me into the forest by the house. I walked far enough away so I didn't hear anyone from inside. That way I knew they couldn't hear me tell Jake this. I turned to him, he looked worried.

"Jake, I have to tell you something." But before I could say anymore I felt the need to vomit. Jacob looked concerned but he still held my hair like a gentlemen.

"Nessie are you alright? You have never gotten sick before. I am concerned."

"Jake I don't know how to tell you this, but I am pregnant." His eyes got wide at the last word. But who would blame him. You don't really learn that your half vampire girlfriend is pregnant everyday. All he did was stare blankly at me for ten minuets.

"Wow." That's all he could say. At least he was doing better than me. He didn't faint.

"I know this is a surprise Jake. But we can make it work. I am sorry."

"Nessie, why are you apologizing? It was both of us that made this decision. Plus I am glad I am going to be a dad."

"You are?"

"Yes. I love you so much. I knew this would probably happen. Granted I didn't think it would be this soon. But I am happy."

"Oh, Jake! I was so worried that you would be mad."

"Mad? Nessie I am excited!"

I just hugged him. I didn't know what else to do. "We need to tell my parents. And Carlisle."

"Wait? Carlisle doesn't know? How did you find out?"

"Alice told me. She said she can see the baby about as good as a human. So she thinks it will be more human."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No. But I want to tell them soon. Just so I can make sure the baby is okay."

"How about now?" I looked at him stunned. I wasn't planning now. But I guess it is now or never.

"Okay." We ran back to the house. My mom was on the porch.

She looked at me, "Are you okay? You didn't act the same in the car on the way home."

"Yeah, um mom, can Jake and I talk to you? And where is dad at?"

"Sure you can talk to me Renesmee. And Edward is hunting right now with everyone else. It is just me right now. But he should be back in a couple of hours."

"Oh, that is good."

"Nessie, you are scaring me. What is wrong?"

"Can we just sit down?" I sat down on the couch with Jake by my side. Mom was sitting on the chair closest to the couch.

"What is it Renesmee?"

"I guess there is no other way to say this. Mom, I am pregnant."

She stared to me with shocked eyes. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen! How? When? Wait I know how it happened. But what are we going to do? This is so unexpected. So this means I am a grandma. Wow. But wait what is it going to be? You are a half vampire half human, and Jake is a werewolf shape shifter. It is Jake, right? Wait so where are you going to live? What about the baby, can Alice see it?"

I had to stop her there. Unlike Jake, mom was babbling. "Mom, slow down. I know it is unexpected. I have no idea what it will come out like. But when Alice told me she said she could see it like a human. So she predicts that the baby is acting more human, rather than a fourth vampire and a fourth wolf. But Alice advised me to tell you, dad, and grandpa."

Mom looked at me, "That is why Alice made everyone go hunting. She wanted everyone to be gone so you could talk to me. Wow!"

I had to ask her one question. "How is dad going to react?"

"I am no Alice, but I am thinking you might want to tell him when you tell Carlisle. With Carlisle there it will lessen the reaction."

"Can you be there? I don't really want to face dad with out you there. I haven't really known him that long."

"Of course, Nessie. What about you Jake? How are you holding up with the news?"

"Good. I am excited. I love Renesmee so much. This is wonderful." He answered with hope glowing in his eyes.

"That's great."

I turned to my mom, "Can you block mine and Jacob's minds when I tell dad. I don't think either of us could control our thoughts."

"Sure." We spent the next two hours talking about the baby. Then I heard Alice talking very loud. I am guessing she was still on the other side of the river. She probably thought she had to warn us. Just to be sure. I thanked her in my mind. Two minuets later they walked through the back doors. Dad looked worried, probably because he couldn't hear us. I spoke up first.

"Um Dad, and Grandpa Carlisle, can Jacob and I talk to you in privet please?"

Dad looked at me, "Sure Nessie, anything you want." Grandpa Carlisle nodded. We went up stairs to Grandpa Carlisle's study. Grandpa Carlisle sat in his chair behind the desk, dad stood beside him, and Jake and I took the chairs on the other side of the desk with mom standing right behind me.

"What do you need Renesmee?" Grandpa asked casually.

"Well I guess there is no other way to say this. I am. . . pregnant."

Dad looked shocked. I could also see a hint of anger in his eyes.

Grandpa just nodded. "How did you find out Nessie?"

"Alice told me today that she could see the baby."

"Well if Alice says, then it must be true. Now I am concerned about what the baby will turn out to be."

"Well Alice said that she could see it about as good as a human. So she is predicting that the baby will be more human. Which if you think about it that is what it should be. She wanted me to tell you soon so that you can check the baby as soon as possible."

"Alright. Let me get everything set up. I have some things I have bought. I once started thinking about opening my own practice. But then I remembered that we have to move around a lot, and if I open my own practice I can't."

I just nodded. Carlisle left and mom went with him to help. Jake and I were left with my dad. He still had the same look of shock and anger in his eyes. I didn't know what else to say to him, "I am sorry daddy."

He looked at me now hurt. "Oh Renesmee there is nothing to be sorry for. You are twenty after all. I just always thought of you as a little girl. I haven't been a father for very long, and now I am going to be a grandfather."

"Oh dad, I am your little girl. It is just now your little girl is going to have a little girl, or boy."

Carlisle returned, "Okay, Renesmee I have everything set up in a spare bedroom. Shall we go see if we can see the baby?"

We all followed Carlisle into the room. There he had an exam table set up with an ultrasound machine set up next to it. He asked me a lot of questions, and entered the answers into the computer. Then he pulled out a small wand. He squirted it on to my stomach and moved the wand around. Then all of a sudden I heard a thumping sound. Carlisle smiled.

"What is that noise?" I was curious.

"That, Renesmee, is your baby's heart beat." I gasped. I loved the noise, knowing that it was ours, mine and Jake's. I sat there listening to my baby's heart beat.

Alice showed up just then. "Nessie we need to go shopping for your baby, like now."

I looked at her. "Alice we just got back from shopping."

"Yeah, but we didn't buy anything for the baby. We need everything."

"How about we go tomorrow? Is that good?"

"Yes, and it is a shame that Rose won't be able to go."

I looked at her. "Why?" Then I turned my attention to my aunt Rose.

She spoke when I looked at her. "I have to get a project finished and I was planning on doing that tomorrow."

"Oh," At least mom would be there.

"But we also need to pick up some things for the wedding!" Alice interjected.

I had completely forgotten about the wedding. How could I forget about this? It is my parents wedding.

"Don't worry about it Nessie. You had other things worry about." Dad told me. Oh yeah, the whole hearing thoughts thing. I guess mom unblocked me and Jake after we told dad.

The next day mom, Alice, and I went back to Seattle. This time we were shopping for my baby. We walked into a baby store. It was just a normal baby store. But knowing that we were here to get things for my baby made it more real. I started browsing through the things in the store, when I got to the crib section I found the crib. It was an oak wood crib. It was one of those that can change as the baby grows. I loved it. They had a set of green sheets in it, with cute little animals on it. Alice came over.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

I stared at her. "You know?"

"Yeah. I looked further into your future once I learned you were pregnant." She stopped there.

"And. What is it?"

"A boy."

"What? I am having a little boy. Yeah, I like it." I put my hand over my stomach, not even realizing.

"So, this crib. Anything else? Do you want blue sheets, since it is a boy? Oh, wait. No you want green sheets. I prefer green too. Blue is over played."

"Yeah. I want those sheets. The ones on the display."

"Okay. Lets look at some clothes."

The rest of the time we looked at everything else the baby needed. I found some great out fits. I was just so happy. Then we wandered into a bridal store.

"Now Bella we need to get some things for your wedding next week. I would have loved to get you a designer dress, but some things I can't even predict."

"Alice do we have to?"

"Bella it is your wedding. And yes I am forcing you to do this."

My mom growled through the whole dress fitting. It was a gorgeous dress. Almost like the dress was modeled after my mom's ring.

We were on the way home and I was deciding on how to tell Jake that we are having a boy. When I started feeling nauseas. Alice had already stopped the car. I opened the door and vomited. I hated having this morning sickness. We were almost home when Alice had to stop for me again. I don't think I have anything left to throw up.

I arrived home to find Jake in the kitchen eating. All of a sudden I felt hungry. Even though I had thrown up twice on the way home I was suddenly hungry. Jacob looked up then and smiled.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Hi. Do you want to see what we got the baby?"

"Yeah, I do."

He followed me up to my room. I found the bags from shopping that Alice had already taken to my room. I reached in and pulled out a small baby outfit. It was blue with a small wolf on the front. I gave it to Jake, he smiled at me.

"It's a boy, isn't it?"

"Yeah, Alice told me so today. I think she found out so that shopping would be easier. Oh, and I got the cutest sheets for the crib. And the crib is so beautiful. It is oak. I hope you like the outfit. I just had to get it when I saw the wolf on it. It reminded me of his father." I was cut off there with a kiss, from Jake. I smiled when he did this.

"Renesmee, I love you so much. And I love our son. I really do like this outfit, it's fitting. I want to be with you forever."

"I want you forever too Jake." I whispered to him.

He looked directly into my eyes, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me and be with me forever?"

I nodded. That was all I could do. The tears were streaming down my face. I looked down at my hand and found a simple but beautiful diamond ring on my finger. I wanted to shout to the whole world that Jake and I were getting married. But my family would have to do.

I ran down the stairs to find my mom. "Jake and I are getting married!" She looked at me not surprised. I guess she heard it all from down here.

"That's good. I am happy for you." Her smile said it all. She was happy for me. Just then everyone else walked in.

"Jake and I are getting married!" Everyone looked at me stunned, except for Alice. She probably knew once Jake decided he was going to pop the question.

I looked at my dad. His face said it all. He looked almost angry.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

"Well, Renesmee. This is a surprise."

"Dad you knew we were going to get married sometime. And I guess it is sooner rather than later. Plus I want to be married before the baby arrives. He is going to need a mom and dad. Not that he won't get spoiled by his grandparents, aunts, uncles, and great-grandparents."

Everyone smiled. I love having my family around. We were all so happy. I didn't think anything could go wrong.

**I know that Renesmee getting pregnant is over done almost, but I have a plan to end the story. The way that I want the story to end, Nessie has to get pregnant. So yeah. I hope you like it!**


	11. My Name Is

**Here is chapter 11. I wrote it during English, so if I fail English I know what to blame. Hehe. I hope you like it. Yes, I know it is short but it was a good stopping place!**

**I still do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I do own Chuck!**

**Chapter 11: My Name Is. . . .**

**Renesmee POV**

I now have the most awkward eating habits, since I am pregnant. One minuet I puke my guts out, and the next I am extremely hungry for human food. I really like that weird concoction called Macaroni and Cheese. I also like to eat tater-tot casserole and pork and beans. Everyone in the house, but Jake, are repulsed by what I eat. Sometimes I crave blood, so mom or dad bring some back from hunting.

Carlisle is keeping tracking the baby's and my progress. He says I am growing at the same rate as a human woman would. The worry about the baby is almost cleared up. We still aren't sure how fast he will grow once he is out. We also aren't sure about the method he is going use to get out. He can use the normal way out, or he can come out like I did. Grandpa Carlisle says my skin is too impenetrable for the baby to bite through. He is thinking the baby will go the natural way out.

Jake and I talk about this, and much more. Today the discussion is pretty heated. We are having a fight over baby names.

"No Nessie I like the name Ethelred!"

"Jacob Black, if you think I am going to name my son Ethelred, you have another think coming. I am not naming him after an Anglo-Saxon King of Britain!"

"But, Ness no one else will have that name."

"I will still not allow it."

"Okay, no Ethelred. But what about Hardicanute?"

"Jake that name even worse. I will not name my child after any English kings. And I don't care how unique or fun it is!"

"Fine, what names do you like?"

"I like Gabriel, Charles, and Henry."

"I thought you weren't going to name him after any English royalty?"

That did it. I had enough, I stormed out. I went downstairs to find Emmett there.

"Relationship trouble?" he asked.

"Yes. Jake wants to name the baby Hardicanute or Ethelred."

"The nerve!"

"Do you want to play Wii?"

"Yes, you better get ready for getting you ass kicked at bowling. I may be pregnant, but I can still rock at bowling."

"I don't think so, kid."

I chose my Mii and started playing with my uncle. By frame 5, I am ahead by 60 points. Uncle Emmett is getting too into the game, and throws the Wii remote thru the wall. I turned to him, "I told you to use the wrist strap. And, I beat you." That made him mad and he storms out. I kept thinking about how angry Esme is going to be with Emmett. There is no way he can weasel his way out of this. I can show her it was him and he is going to be in trouble! I heard Jake come down as I was thinking this.

"Nessie, I am sorry. We should decide the name together, and Hardicanute is an awful name. I don't know what I was thinking" I don't know why, but tears started flowing down my face. Jake looked worried, "Ness, what is wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing is wrong Jake. Everything is right." I kept crying for five minutes, with Jake holding me in his arms. As I was calming down, it felt like a bug was running across my belly. I was shocked. I looked down and didn't see anything. Jake noticed when I pulled apart from him. His face said everything.

"The baby moved," I informed him. He places his hand on my stomach just as the baby did it again. We both smiled.

"Our little Chuck," he said.

I looked up, "You like my names?"

"Yeah, I never said I didn't like them. I really like Charles, we could call him Chuck."

"I would like that very much. Our little Chuck. What if he was a girl?"

"Are you saying you would bet against Alice?"

"No, but what about a girl name?"

"I like the name Blossom."

I cut him off, "What! I am not naming my daughter after a part of a flower. Or a 1990's TV show."

"I was kidding about that name. What were you thinking?"

"I like Alexandria, Scarlett, and Joliette."

"I guess I like Alexandria, and Joliette. But Scarlett, come on."  
"I see what you mean. We still aren't naming any of our kids Blossom or Ethelred." I felt Chuck move again. It felt good to have a name to call him, instead of baby boy. With Jake beside me, and Chuck moving now, I felt like nothing could happen.

**This chapter was all about the name debate (As you can tell). If you don't know who Ethelred or Hardicanute were, that is okay. They were just kings of England along time ago. Like I said, I wrote this during English and we are reading a book all about England's history. It is so much fun, NOT. (Every one loves a good not joke, NOT!) (he he I couldn't help my self!)**

**I am not making fun of the name Blossom (Incase that is YOUR name). I just thought it would be fun to put in there. One of my friend's name is Blossom. YAY!**

**I should have the next chapter up by next week some time!! HORAY!**


	12. White Wedding

**This is chapter 12, as you can tell. It took a while to write, plus I have this thing called school that I have to go to if I want a good job in the future. I hope you like it!**

**I still don't own Twilight, but I do own my own characters that will appear down the road.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: White Wedding**

**Bella POV**

We all still went to school. Summer vacation starts on Wednesday. It was the perfect time for the vacation to start. Now Nessie can stay home during her pregnancy and not have to worry about school.

Before Nessie gets too big, Edward and I are going to get married. I never thought I would say that. Me getting married. Me marrying Edward Cullen. I never thought I would find Edward again, let alone fall in love with him again. I don't want the wedding to be extravagant. But, with Alice planning it, I am sure it will be. The date is coming up fast, this Saturday.

I am standing in front of a mirror. Alice wanted to see my dress on, again. I wasn't really looking at my self; I was just standing there thinking. Then I feel arms wrap around my waist, and kisses started falling down my neck. I turn around to find my prince charming. I smile and kiss Edward. We were interrupted by Alice.

"Out Edward!"

Edward looked up, "What, Alice?" He asked innocently.

"No seeing the bride in her dress before the wedding."

"Technically I wasn't seeing her, I was kissing her."

"Don't be a smart ass, Edward. Get out."

"But Alice I would have seen it in your mind any ways."

"Edward. . ." Alice was getting angry, I didn't need Jasper's power to tell she was. Edward gave up his argument. I kissed him one last time and he left. Alice helped me out of my dress.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I looked at her. Of course she would notice if anything was wrong. "I am just thinking." I told her.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"About everything, about the wedding, about Edward, about Renesmee, about me being a grandma, about nothing. All at once."

After that Alice and I talked for what seemed like a few minutes, but it was really over two hours. About all of the things I was thinking about.

Before I knew it, it was Saturday. My wedding day. I couldn't believe it was my wedding. I awoke to Alice bounding into my room. The wedding isn't until four this after noon, but Alice thinks we need girl time. It was her, Esme, Rosalie, Renesmee, and I. We decided to go hunt for a little bit. It was freeing to run with out a care. It cleared my mind of everything. It cleared it of all the worries, concerns and fears. Then Alice gave us all facials. Something I have never experienced before, but it was surprisingly relaxing. After the facials we had manicures and pedicures. I really did have fun. Being with the girls took my mind off of the wedding.

It was three o'clock, time to get ready. Alice focused all of her time on me. I kept telling her to go and get her self ready. She would proceed to tell me that it wasn't her wedding day. She put my hair up in an elegant up do with many twists, braids, and curls. Something I could never do, no matter how hard I try. She put my veil on. It felt more and more real as the time went on. Once Alice helped me into my dress, I became increasingly more nervous. I still couldn't believe that it was my wedding day. I am marrying Edward.

Jake and Seth are giving me away since my dad couldn't be here. If I could have this wedding my way, my dad would be here. It pains me to do this with out him. Jake and Seth are second best. They have been there for me when no one else was. They are like my brothers, so why wouldn't I let them give me away? The music started. If it could, my heart would be racing. I was glad I had both Jake and Seth's arms to hold on to.

"Are you nervous Bella?" Jake asked.

"No why?" I looked at him concerned.

"Because, you are going to tear my arm off."

I looked at him. I guess I didn't know I was holding on to him that tight. We proceeded down the stairs. When we got to the bottom, I saw the decorations. It looked wonderful. Alice really did go all out. There were flowers everywhere, it looked like a wonderland. Then I was distracted. I was distracted by Edward. He w as standing there looking like a Greek god. He looked like a perfect Michelangelo statue made of marble. I couldn't believe my luck. I got my prince charming, and my happily ever after.

The minister was there waiting beside Edward. Edward's face lit up when he saw me. I finally got to him. I wanted to run at vampire speed to get to him, but I didn't. Before I knew it, we were saying 'I do'. I said it. I said 'I do'. I never thought I would say that phrase in this context. Edward and I were officially husband and wife. It is strange to be called a wife.

The reception was great. It was just the family, but we still had a great time. We danced with each other. I of course wanted to dance with Edward the whole time. I couldn't even keep track of time. Before I knew it, was dragging me away to go on our honey moon. I wasn't really afraid of leaving. Edward and I have had sex before, but we haven't had sex as husband and wife.

I didn't know where we were going. Edward wouldn't tell me the destination of our honeymoon. He took me to the airport and got on a flight to South America. "We are going to South America?" I asked.

"Just be patient Bella." He replied with a chuckle.

Once we landed I started to walk towards another terminal. I wasn't sure what terminal we were going to, but I wanted to get a head start. Edward grabbed my arm, and spun me around. I ended up in his arms, and he kissed me. In the middle of the air port Edward kissed me, it felt right. I looked at him.

"We aren't getting on another flight." I was confused, but I went with it.

Edward got into a cab. I followed. He spoke perfect Spanish to the driver. If only I learned Spanish and not French as my second language. When we return home I am going to learn Spanish.

Edward looked at me, "What are you thinking about?"

"Spanish, and French. I want to learn Spanish since I already know French. That way maybe I can understand what you just said."

He laughed. I looked out the window the rest of the way. The scenery was beautiful. I wouldn't mind honeymooning here. Just as I thought this, the cab stopped. I noticed we were stopped at marina. Edward got out and said thank you in Spanish, that word I knew. He gave the cabby more than he needed. I understood the cabby's gratitude as well. Edward got in a near by boat. I never knew he knew how to drive a boat. I guess I never asked. We were on the boat for no more than an hour, when I saw some land. It almost appeared out of no where. He stopped at the island. "Welcome to Isle Esme."

It was a beautiful. "I have never heard of this island before."

"Carlisle bought it for Esme a while ago."

"He bought an island for his wife?"

"Yeah."

We made our way to the house that was on the island. Edward scooped me up into his arms before we crossed the threshold. I turned to stare him. Our eyes met. He set me down on the ground and kissed me the most intensely he has ever. My fingers ran down his chest and found the bottom of his shirt. His hands found the tie on my bikini. The next thing I knew we found the bedroom. It was a gorgeous room. It was simple with a huge white bed in the middle with white gauzy fabric hanging from the top.

No matter how long we were with each other, I never seemed to get tired. It was the most perfect honeymoon any one could have. Anywhere would have been a perfect honey moon, as long as I was with Edward.

After the bed was properly used, we did everything the island could offer. We swam with the fishes. The water was so clear, I could see everything. I probably could see everything anyways. We hiked up a mountain, which took all of five minuets.

We were at Isle Esme for over a month. It was easy to loose track of time on the island. It seemed like it was only days, not a month. Edward persuaded me to return home. Now matter how perfect Isle Esme is, it couldn't compare with our family being with us.

The return trip seemed like it took forever. I was anxious to see Renesmee. It has been a while since Edward and I left. I wanted to see how much she grew. We finally got back home. We arrived to find Emmett arguing with Jasper about the T.V. The stopped as we walked through the door. Alice was reading Vogue. Rose was watching the guys with minimal entertainment.

"So, how did Esme's house hold up?" Emmett asked with a mischievous grin.

"Shut up Emmett." Replied Edward.

Esme and Carlisle descended the stairs. "Welcome home, I hope you enjoyed my island." Said Esme.

"Yes, thank you very much for letting us use it. It was beautiful." I replied.

Carlisle broke the silence, "You came home just in time. We are going to perform an ultrasound on Renesmee. You can watch."

I was excited. It has been a while since I have seen the ultrasounds. Before we left, the baby was just starting to take on a human form. I wanted to see how it has progressed. Edward and I followed Carlisle up the stairs, and into the spare room that now holds all of the equipment for the baby. I could see Jake sitting by the bed. I turned my attention to the bed. I saw my daughter lying on the bed with her stomach bulging under the covers. I didn't think she would have grown that much. I was so happy to see her. I could tell she felt the same. This was the longest we have been apart since I gave birth to her. I ran over and wrapped my arms around my gorgeous child.

We pulled apart just in time for Carlisle to start the exam. He turned on the machine and squirted the gel on Nessie's large stomach. He started moving the wand around. He found the baby and started measuring it with the machine. The more he measures it, the more he can tell if it is progressing at a normal rate. The whole room was silent. Carlisle kept measuring. We were all watching the screen intently. Carlisle abruptly stopped measuring. He looked at the screen with an unusual expression on his face. He kept moving the wand over her belly. I looked at Edward. His expression was the same as Carlisle's.

"Are you certain, Carlisle?"

Carlisle turned to Edward, "I am afraid so."

Nessie looked worried, probably as worried as I am or more. I spoke up, "Can you please tell the rest of us what is going on? Not all of us are mind readers."

Carlisle looked at all of us, and then focused on Nessie. "It seems that you are carrying not one child, but two."

Nessie gasped, Jake looked shocked, and everyone but Edward took in a deep breath. Tears started streaming down Nessie's cheeks. I walked beside her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Nessie it will be okay, everyone will help out."

I was interrupted by Edward. "Bella that is not the problem."

I looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Carlisle answered my question instead of Edward. "The twins are conjoined. From what I can tell, they are conjoined near the hip."

Everyone gasped at this statement.

* * *

**Dun dun dun, what will happen next? Who knows? But I am writing a new story titled I've Just Seen a Face. It is a story about Seth primarily. I am hoping to get the first chapter up later today.**

**Now you can review. It's easy; you just click the little button below this and tell me what you thought!**


	13. Live Your Life

**This is chapter 13, as you can tell. This will be the last chapter in this story. There might be a possibility of a sequel. But I am not going to write it for a while if I do write a sequel. I have many other stories I need to finnish before I start anymore, plus I am starting more. Be sure to check all of them out!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Live Your Life**

**Renesmee POV**

My babies couldn't be conjoined. I didn't know what else to do, so I let the tears flow down my face. Carlisle finished the ultra sound a while ago, but I just couldn't seem to move from the bed. I placed my hands on my stomach to show my babies how much I love them. I didn't even notice when Carlisle had returned.

"Renesmee I have been thinking about your babies. A natural birth is out of the question. We are going to have to perform a Cesarean Section." I just nodded. I couldn't talk. My brain wanted me to, but my mouth wouldn't. Carlisle kept talking, "I am hoping my surgical knives will be able to cut through your skin."

Jake looked at Carlisle, "You don't think they will cut through her skin?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I am not sure how much Renesmee's skin is like ours. I was thinking that it would be best to test it out first."

I heard a growl come from the other side of the bed. I found Jake with a furious look on his face. I could tell he was angry.

"You want to purposely cut through my fiancée's skin?"

I turned to him, "Jacob, calm down before I call Jasper in here to force you to calm down. Just listen to Carlisle. If it is what is best for our babies, then I have no problem doing it." I turned back to Carlisle, "What happens if your knife won't cut through my skin?"

He looked at me solemnly. "Well I am going to have to bite you."

"WHAT?" It wasn't I that screamed out, it was Jake.

"Jacob, calm down. If you won't listen to Carlisle rationally, you can leave." I looked toward Carlisle, "What will be the best for our babies?"

Carlisle sighed, "I am thinking it would be best to see if the surgical knives will cut through. If they won't, then we will need to talk."

"Okay, I will let you check to see if my skin can be cut."

I could tell Jake was mad at my decision. I just wanted to delivery to be a great as possible. Carlisle nodded.

"Nessie I think we should talk about this." Jake's voice sounded angry and concerned. I wasn't sure if he was more angry or concerned.

"Jake, I want what's best for the babies. And if I need to be cut open for a test, then that is what I am going to do."

"Nessie. . ."

"No, Jake. I am carrying our babies, who need me more than ever. I don't mind getting a prick, if it means that our babies will come into this world better."

Jake opened his mouth to protest but I shot him a glare that made him rethink what he was going to say. I turned to Carlisle, "When do you want to do it?"

"I was thinking as soon a possible. I wanted to check that, and take another ultrasound."

I nodded. Carlisle left the room for about a minute. I looked over at Jake. His face looked stressed, even with his eyes closed. He wasn't the same guy I remembered from a few months ago. He looked aged, and not in a good way. He looked worn out and tired. I felt horrible. I am putting Jake through all of this worry.

Carlisle returned. "Okay Nessie, I am going to numb your arm first. That way you don't feel anything. Then I am going to perform the test. It would be best to not look."

I nodded, and looked at Jacob. His face looked just as rugged, if not worse. It hurt me to see him like this. I didn't want to hurt him. I suddenly felt my arm burning. It only burned for a few seconds. Then I felt nothing except pressure on my arm. I wanted to look down, and see what Carlisle was doing. I decided it was best not to, I didn't want to faint or vomit. Since I became pregnant, blood has not seemed as appetizing as before. I still drank animal blood, but I couldn't stand human blood. After the pressure on my arm, I felt some tugging.

"Okay Renesmee, the trial has been successful."

I looked at my arm that was stitched up. "So, you can cut through my skin. Now we don't have to worry?"

Carlisle looked me in the eyes, "Now we don't have to worry, until they are out."

I breathed a slight sigh of relief. We don't have to worry, at lest not now. I looked into Jake's eyes, he too looked relieved. I didn't know how, but I drifted off into an easy sleep.

* * *

It's been a few months since that fateful ultrasound. I have gotten huge. I was just glad I only had two babies inside me, and not eight.

It was a normal day at the house. Well a normal day for a house full of vampires. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper were playing Xbox. I was board, so I watched them. They really didn't play the Xbox, they fought more. Jake had permanently moved into our house, with Seth of course. I couldn't imagine going anywhere without Jake or Seth.

Jake's arm was wrapped around my shoulders.

I had been feeling slight discomfort all day. It was just sharp pains in my stomach every hour or so. I didn't think anything of it, until now. Pain shot through my stomach. It hurt so bad I couldn't help but scream. Everyone turned to me just in time to see me urinate on my self. No, I didn't pee. My water broke. I couldn't believe this. I am in labor and I didn't know it. I was oblivious to anyone around me. I thought I heard someone call for Carlisle. All I wanted was Jake by me.

"Jacob?" My voice cracked.

"I am right here Nessie. We are taking you to Carlisle. Don't worry everything will be okay."

I knew he was right. Everything is going to be okay. In a few hours Jake and I were going to have two healthy babies.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was waking up in the hospital room Carlisle had set up in the house. I had no idea what happened. I opened my eyes to find Jake sitting by my bed. I smiled at him.

"I love you." Those three words were the first to come out of him mouth.

"I love you too." I answered. "Where are our babies?"

As soon as I said the word 'babies' his eyes lit up. A smile that I haven't seen in so long graced his face. "They are over there."

I looked to where he was pointing. I saw two bassinettes spaced a few feet apart.

"I thought they were conjoined?"

I didn't think it was possible, but his face lit up even more. "They were. But Carlisle got them separated. Where they were conjoined, it was easy for him to do. Now we have two beautiful sons."

I looked at him. I couldn't believe it. I am now a mom. Tears were forming in my eyes. "Can I meet them?"

Jake smiled, "Sure. We still need names for them."

I smiled, "I have some ideas."

Jake got up and grabbed the babies. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw them. They were perfect. Everything about them was perfect, from their tiny fingers to their cute button noses. I couldn't believe they were mine.

I looked at the one in my right arm. He had dark black hair, the same color as Jake. He had dark hair but light skin. The other one in my left arm was longer than the first baby. He had the exact same color of hair that my dad and I have. His skin was a russet color, like Jake's but not as dark. They were both perfect and beautiful in their own way.

I looked back at the first baby in my right arm, "Charles Mason Black."

Jake looked up, "I love his name."

I smiled and turned to baby number two, "William Brandon Black."

Jake smiled, "Will and Chuck. I love it."

I spent the rest of my day with my family. I didn't even know when, but I drifted into sleep. I awoke and stumbled out of bed. I went to the bassinettes to find them empty. I didn't know what to do. I walked next door to where the nursery was going to be set up. I found the room complete. It never looked like this before. It made me wonder how long I had been in that one little room. Then I noticed my dad sitting in the rocking chair. He had two small bundles in his arms.

He looked at me and my expression. "Chuck started crying, and I wanted to rock him. I wanted to rock them both; I never got to with you."

Tears were falling from my face, tears of joy. From that moment I knew everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**I hope you liked the final chapter. This is how I have wanted to end it for a while now. The names came from different people in Renesmee's life. Charles from Bella's dad Charlie. Mason from Edward's human last name Masen. William from Jacob's father Billy. Brandon from Alice's human last name.**

**Now you can press that magical button below this and REVIEW!!**


End file.
